gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Yōji Itami
Yōji Itami (伊丹 耀司, Itami Yōji) is the main protagonist of [[Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There|''Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There!]]. History Itami graduated from a mediocre college with mediocre grades. After finishing officer training, where he ranked second from the last since the person at the bottom was injured, he became a Second Lieutenant. His work performance was considered barely acceptable, so a frustrated superior ordered him through ranger training. Even though he almost failed several times, he still managed to finish by keeping his head down while troubling his buddies. After that, he transferred to Narashino (a Special Forces Garrison) for some reason and was expected to end his days as a Second Lieutenant. Plot When the gate first appeared, Japanese citizens were attacked by an unknown hostile enemy force. Though he does his part, Yōji was much more worried about the fact that he wouldn't be able to buy any Doujinshi due to the attack, rather than the fact that a hostile army came out of nowhere and was killing people. During the incident he directed local police forces in defending citizens who had fled inside the Imperial palace. Due to the Ginza Incident, he was praised by the minister of defense for his actions during the Battle of Double Bridge and was promoted to First Lieutenant. Yōji later went on the be given command of the Third Recon Team, sent to recon the Special Region. During his first incursion into the region, he rescues Tuka Luna Marceau from an Elven village attacked by the Flame Dragon, before going on to encounter Lelei la Lelena in a column of refugees, who were fleeing from the Flame Dragon. Along the way, Yōji meets Rory Mercury, shortly after she slaughters a group of bandits. Soon afterwards, the column was attacked by the Flame Dragon. At this point the Third Recon Team first displayed their firepower to the residents of the Special Region, blowing off the arm of dragon- which was considered practically invincible by the Special Region residents- with a Panzerfaust 3 rocket launcher, forcing the severely wounded beast to flee. In the aftermath of the dragon attack, Yōji was left with the decision of what to do with the orphans, wounded, and elderly that could not be taken care of by the rest of the villagers. In the end, he chose to take them back to the base camp at Alnus Hill, cleverly turning off his radio, so that he was forced to bring them in unannounced. He suffered some backlash with his officers, resulting in paperwork and various chores that he had to do by himself, but ultimately was allowed to keep the refugees and even introduced them to Japanese culture and food (which they loved). Later on, the refugees - namely Lelei - found the corpses of dozens of Winged Dragons, which scales fetched a hefty sum for their trade. Deciding that it was better if the refugees could provide for themselves, rather than having to rely on the JSDF, Yōji escorted Lelei, Tuka, and Rory to Italica - a major agricultural and trading city that was important to the Empire - where they could sell the scales. Unfortunately, Italica was also at the epicentre of a battle between knights-turned-bandits and the Rose Knights, led by Piña Co Lada. Though there were only 4 of them, Piña Co Lada and her comrades were able to fend them off, but only for another day. Soon after the battle, Yōji and his recon team reached Italica, having observed the smoke coming from the castle earlier, and approached to ask what had happened. Piña Co Lada was intent on making them her allies, but unfortunately got off on the wrong foot, when she slammed the door in his face unknowingly and unwittingly as she opened it. Putting that aside, Yōji awakened and learned about the bandits, and proposed to join forces in a temporary alliance - a way of gaining their trust and showing that it was better to be on the same side. (Rory misunderstood and believed he was doing a show of force to intimidate them, exasperating Yōji.) It is here, before the sun set, where Yōji made a call back to base for a special favour of assistance... When night time came, Piña Co Lada's tactics and her own misconceptions about Yōji's goodwill put Italica in grave jeopardy, when the bulk of their force attacked the East Gate, which was completely different from her expectations. Yōji, despite understanding that Piña Co Lada was trying to make them into a suicidal decoy, still expressed his interest in helping her, and waited for her to call on him. When that didn't work, Rory's eagerness for battle gave him the excuse to chase after her towards the Eastern Gate. During the chase, Yōji set off a flare, revealing that he had called in helicopters to help deal with the bandit attack. The UH-1J and AH-1S Cobra Attack Helicopters decimated the attacking bandits with gunfire, rockets, and TOW missiles, all whilst blaring "Ride of the Valkyries" from loudspeakers. At the same time, Rory and Shino Kuribayashi joined the fray, killing dozens of bandits before Itami extracted the two of them, shortly before the helicopters fired on the bandits near their position ruthlessly, and totally wiped them out in an extremely style of absolute annihilation. In the end, Yōji was recognized as a hero by the Countess of Italica, and the townspeople were forever indebted to the JSDF. Yōji eventually talked to Piña Co Lada, whereupon a treaty was made between the JSDF and the Empire (non-officially). In it, he wanted to take a few of the prisoners back to the refugee camp, and didn't demand anything spectacular besides allowing tax-free trade for the JSDF and affiliated (such as Lelei). This was only made in the presence of Piña Co Lada, Hamilton, and Grey, however, which resulted in Yōji's abduction by the rest of the Rose Knights Order in a total misunderstanding on the way back to the base. In order to remedy and reconcile with the JSDF, Piña Co Lada and Bozes Co Palesti accompanied Itami and his team back to the Alnus Hill Base, and began to set up peace negotiation with the Japanese Government. Following the JSDF victory at the Siege of Italica and the signing of the treaty between the JSDF and the Empire, Itami was summoned to report to the Japanese National Diet on the dragon attack on the convoy from Coda Village along with Sgts. Shino Kuribayashi and Akira Tomita. Also summoned were Lelei, Tuka, and Rory, as Special Region residents. In spite of attempts by some members of the Diet to paint the JSDF as at fault for the civilian casualties in the incident, all three Special Region residents maintained that Itami's actions saved the lives of the over 150 survivors. Before and after their appearance at the National Diet, Itami, Kuribayashi, and Tomita escorted Tuka, Lelei, and Rory through Tokyo. It soon became apparent that foreign agents were tailing the visitors from the Special Region. This prompted Itami to use the unconventional technique of evading pursuit by hiding out in the apartment of his ex-wife, Risa. Risa would later accompany Itami and the rest of his group to the Hakone. An incident occurs at Hakone, resulting in a firefight between JSDF, CIA, Russian, and Chinese special forces, which is joined by Rory in the manga and anime, resulting numerous casualties to all factions involved. Itami, Kuribayashi, Tomita, and his charges escape Hakone and immediately make a return to the Gate in Ginza. Before they arrive, Risa announces the time of their arrival at the Gate, resulting in a massive crowd that foils further foreign attempts to capture the Special Region residents. At the same time the Japanese prime minister is forced to resign under allegations of involvement with the CIA forces involved in the incident, who are forced to pull out of the country and presumably deny any responsibility for the incident. After returning to the Special Region, Itami starts to notice Tuka is becoming increasingly psychologically traumatized by the loss of her father, to the point where Tuka tries to deny this fact by viewing Itami as her father. At the same time, Itami is approached by Yao Ha Dushi, who attempts to convince the JSDF to aid her in the destruction of the Flame Dragon that killed many of both her and Tuka's people. The JSDF, however, are unable to aid because of diplomatic issues with the Kingdom of Elbe. At the same time, negotiations with the Empire break down after the Third Recon are sent to assist with earthquake relief in Sadera. During a meeting with Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, Crown Prince Zorzal El Caesar enters leading a group of his sex slaves on a leash. Zorzal states one of them is a Japanese woman named Noriko Mochizuki, captured in the early moments of the invasion, before the decisive defeat of the Empire at Ginza. This infuriates Itami, who strikes Zorzal, knocking him to the floor. Zorzal orders his guards to kill Itami and the rest of his recon team, but they are easily dispatched with gunfire and bayonets. Itami then has Kuribayashi beat information about any other Japanese slaves out of Zorzal, an order she carries out with extreme enthusiasm. After Kuribayashi brutally beats Zorzal and breaks two of his fingers, Itami asks Zorzal for the locations of the captives again, this time at gunpoint. At this point, Tyuule places herself in between Itami and Zorzal, refusing to let him come to any further harm. Shortly afterwards, Noriko and (presumably) the other slaves are released, except for Tyuule, who refuses to leave Zorzal. Little does Itami know, she is planning to drive the JSDF to destroy the Empire as revenge for her homeland. The day after Itami's departure, the JSDF send a warning to the Empire: evacuate the Imperial Senate. That day, two JSDF F-4 Phantom fighter jets bomb the Senate, destroying the unoccupied building as a warning to the Empire. After the incident at the capital, Itami discovers that Tuka's condition has worsened, and decides the only way to save her is to kill the Flame Dragon, and agrees to aid Yao, deserting with a vehicle and a large supply of Panzerfaust 3s and C-4 explosives, joined by Rory, Tuka, and Lelei. Itami joined the dark elves of Roldom Canyon, training them in the use of the Panzerfausts before venturing with them to the summit of Mount Tube, where the nest of the dragon was located. Itami laid the C-4 charges under the nest while the dragon was out hunting, however, he was interrupted when the dragon arrived and attacked his party. The dark elves attempted to use the Pzf-3s against the dragon, but with literally only the most basic of training, all of them either failed to properly arm the rocket, or scored only non-fatal hits on the dragon. All of the elves except Yao were killed in the engagement with the dragon. The dragon was finally slain when Lelei used her magic to levitate the swords of the fallen dark elves and launch them at the dragon. This provoked it into charging right onto the C-4 charges Itami had laid moments earlier. Tuka used her lighting magic to create a massive electrical discharge, detonating the C-4 and killing the dragon in the explosion. Meanwhile Rory was engaged in close combat with rival apostle Giselle, who had managed to tame the dragon's two offspring as servants. Giselle incapacitated Rory, intending to kidnap her and force her to marry the underworld goddess Hardy. Giselle ordered her dragons to attack Itami and the rest of his party, but they were saved by the timely arrival of the JSDF, who killed both dragons with artillery and air strikes. Giselle was captured and presumably taken into JSDF custody. After returning to Alnus, Itami was penalized with a 2-month suspension of pay and a reassignment to Special Region Resource Investigation Team 101, placing the Third Recon under the command of Sgt. Major Sōichirō Kuwahara, at least until a new officer was assigned. While he was penalized- albeit relatively lightly- by the JSDF, Itami received several awards from the Special Region locals, including titles of nobility from both the Kingdom of Elbe and the dark elves, and, most shockingly to Itami, the ownership of Yao Ro Dushi as a slave, though Itami insists he considers her only to be a friend (in spite of the insistence of her status by Yao herself). Nonetheless, Yao has followed Itami ever since and served him loyally. Itami and the investigation team, which consisted mostly of Special Region locals, in Itami's case, Rory, Lelei, Tuka, and Yao, travelled east from Italica towards Rondel. In the manga, they first visited Crety, where they neutralized the threat of a disease similar to a "zombie virus" of popular culture originating from an ancient ruin. Skills & Abilities It was written as a joke, by Itami’s superiors who sarcastically wrote in Itami’s documents that he is an expert at marksmanship, hand to hand fighting, psychological warfare, airborne skills, diving, explosive use, and so forth; the detail of Itami being “proficient at detecting danger before anyone else” is another way to say, by his superiors, that Itami is good at running away. While a majority of them are false, Itami seems to display good capabilities in skills that his superiors joked about, such as psychological warfare and close combat. '''Keen Instincts:' Itami is proficient at detecting danger before anyone else, and act appropriately based on that. Ranger and Special Forces Training: '''As a member of the JSDF, Itami is in top physical condition. He is a skilled combatant with both firearms and melee weapons. He is a Ranger, meaning he can perform grueling tasks where others would give up; a further testament to his abilities. During his return trip to Japan to brief the Diet, it is mentioned that Itami is not just a Ranger but also a member of the special forces. '''Regeneration: After making a pact with Rory, Itami has been granted regenerative powers. All his injuries manifest on Rory instead, which her Healing Factor can take care of. Superior Intelligence: Itami has shown superior intelligence to the average person's. He makes accurate assessments about situations and acts accordingly. He also managed to learn the language of the Special Region quickly and well enough to understand most conversations. His decisions are helpful in battle and when dealing with people. Psychological Inducement: Itami appears to be proficient when dealing with psychological warfare, this was scene when Itami had met Zorzal a second time as he made the prince believe that the JSDF is easily capable of omnipotently killing him. This later caused a heavy trauma on the former crown prince as he would occasional hear fear-induced phantom sound of a gunshot which causes him to cover his ears and quiver in fear as the pain of defeat leaves Zorzal thinking in how the JSDF can kill him at anytime. Leadership: Itami is a natural leader, as observed by Yanagida. He states that Itami is a person who is followed by people even though they are not assigned to him by their superiors. Escape & Evasion: Itami is said to be an expert at E&E (Escape & Evasion), more so than anyone in the SFGp. During training nobody could locate him even after the training ended. Combining this with Itami's keen insticts, it is said he is always a step ahead of everyone else. '''Genre Savvy: '''As an unrepenting otaku, Itami displays an uncanny ability to correctly assess his and others circumstances from the perspective of the reader/viewer, serving greatly to his advantage. Gallery Itami's anime appearance.jpg|Itami's anime appearance Itami.JPG|Itami helping a little girl to find her parents during the attack of Imperial Army Itami1.JPG|Itami consoling a little girl from Special Region Itami 1.JPG|Itami killing an Imperial in episode 1 Itami Youji battlefield.png|Itami, manga version armed with Howa Type 64 Battle Rifle. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rangers Category:First Lieutenants Category:Third Recon Team Category:Japan Self-Defense Forces Category:Japanese Citizens